Erendriel Beiberos
Erendriel Beiberos is a renowned elf adventurer and guide in Naephemon, often going on adventures of his own and leading others on their own quests. He has gone on many off-screen adventurers, but his first appearance to playable characters comes in Blessing of the Unicorn. Appearance Erendriel is of fairly tall and gaunt build, often described as gangly by others. When compared to others, he is of exceptional height, oftentimes towering over his friends. However, his height, unfortunately, isn't filled out by muscle, and this leaves him prone to sudden attacks. Akin to his moon elf heritage, Erendriel's skin is pale to a point of being near white, with tinges of blue where red would be, giving him a cold sort aura. His hair is snow white and is told to glimmer in the moonlight, kept long and running down to his back. However, after the Legacy of Lake Wintermist, he cuts it all short to keep it from getting in the way and to ease his traveling. His eyes are pale blue, told to resemble that of ice shards and hold small flecks of purple. He is often said to hold a thoughtful yet distant gaze that seems far-away and not fully present but at the same time full of knowledge and wonder. He always seems to be dreamy and in his own small world, which can be endearing or off-putting to others, depending on how they choose to view it. Due to a failed experience with the power word stun spell, Erendriel bears a yellow mark resembling a small explosion on his back right between his shoulder blades and on his forehead. Personality Powers and Abilities Stats Moon Elf * Fey Origin * Trance * Fey Step Wizard * Arcane Recovery * Conjuration Savant * Minor Conjuration * Benign Transport * Focused Conjuration Spells 5th Level Relationships Family Genpeiros Beiberos Wysarel Beiberos Ravaphine Beiberos Shabella Beiberos Straelinns Academy of the Arcane Aurelia Calster Whalehale Lapis Emberpike Nika Moonsmith Conder Fleetfoot Notable Equipment Erendriel's Spellbook Like all wizards, Erendriel carries his spellbook with him at all times. His time spent at Sonryce and traveling has allowed him to obtain almost every spell known to man, and he's even working on developing some of his own. Of course, Erendriel is extremely protective of his spellbook and will go to eccentric and over-the-top lengths in order to protect and ensure its safety. Amulet of the Planes Obtained as a reward at the end of '''the Disappearance of Fallcrest, '''Erendriel keeps his Amulet of the Planes inside of his secret chest, as he deems it too valuable to keep on him as a regular. However, when he does have it, Erendriel treats it with the utmost respect and importance. Considering the fact that an Amulet of the Planes is so incredibly rare, it only makes sense that he would treat it so carefully. In '''Blessing of the Unicorn, '''Erendriel temporarily gives the amulet to Lapis, Nika, and Conder after a near-death experience, explaining that it will help them to leave the Feywild should something happen to him. Trivia * Erendriel's primary Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw, and his secondary Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff. Quotes